


Puppy Love

by glassandroses



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: Elain surprises her husband Lucien with the best surprise of them all- a puppy.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s), Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Puppy Love

Lucien stared, unmoving, at the golden ball of fluff sat in front of him.

It wagged it's stupidly fluffy tail as it panted with it's stupid tongue hanging out of its stupidly adorable mouth. It then happily trotted over to him and began to lick his exposed ankle.

Lucien thought he was going to die.

"I just saw her in the window of that pet store I walk past everyday to and from work and she just stared at me and I could feel how sad she was in there and I just had to." Elain had rambled as soon as Lucien saw what she had brought home that day.

"Elain," Lucien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. When Elain had called him on her way home from work saying she was bringing a "surprise", he had expected takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant or maybe some new flowers for their personal garden. He definitely had not been expecting this.

The small golden retriever- who Elain had so creatively named Goldie- was wagging her tail at him, antagonizing him with her overwhelming cuteness. He knew that it was over for him, the honeymoon stage of their marriage was now moving into the children and responsibilities stage... and he felt...

A knock at the front door interrupted his flashback and staring contest with the dog. Lucien stood from his chair and made for the front room.

"Lucien?" A familiar muffled voice called through the walls as he unlocked the door and swung it open.

Feyre, his friend and sister-in-law smiled and ducked around the door, pulling him into a tight hug. Feyre had introduced him to Elain at a wine tasting a few years ago, and little did he know at that point that he would someday make that beautiful woman his wife.

"It's been too long." Feyre sighed and pulled away from him, "How are you?"

Lucien ran a hand through his long red hair. "I've been better." 

Feyre smiled sympathetically at him. The two had met in college. Feyre was majoring in Arts History, and Lucien had needed a fine arts credit to graduate. Feyre helped him ace the final and get his degree.

A gasp had broken Lucien away from his thoughts.

"And who is this?" Feyre squealed, leaning down to pet the dog.

"This little rascal," Lucien said, his voice endearing yet filled with some sort of disgust, "is Goldie. Your sister decided to impulse buy a dog on her way home from work the other day."

"She's so cute!" Feyre gushed over the puppy.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucien scowled down at the cheerful creature at their feet. "You can take her with you if you want to."

"Oh, come on!" Feyre laughed as she lifted the puppy up into her arms. "She can't be that bad."

"Yes! She can!" Lucien argued, "She eats and poops and pees and chews on things and drives me utterly insane!"

Feyre laughed even harder, "She's a dog, Luce. Dogs do things like that. And if you don't like that, just wait 'till you two have kids."

Lucien blushed as Feyre winked at him and led herself to the foyer. 

"So what's been going on- besides this fluffball ruining your life?"

Lucien chuckled, "Well, there's something that's been going on at work this week..."

And that was their thing. Feyre would come over every other Thursday and chat with Lucien about anything and everything until Elain got home from work. They would then make and eat dinner together, sometimes with Feyre's husband Rhysand or Elain's other sister Nesta and her fiancé Cassian joining them.

A while later, they heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

"Hello, hello!" Elain chirped as she stumbled through the house, a grocery bag in one arm and one of her custom bouquets in the other. Lucien stood and took the bag out of her hands.

"Hello, dove." Lucien kissed his wife eagerly.

They were rudely interrupted by a gagging sound coming from Feyre. Elain blushed and Lucien flipped her off, making Feyre laugh. "I'll go start on the pasta."

As soon as Feyre left the room, Elain's attention immediately went to the puppy circling her feet.

"Oh, hello!" Elain cooed and picked the dog up off the floor, "Are you the cutest puppy in the whole wide world? Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Elain-"

"I'm going to take Goldie outside." Elain interrupted him, as if she didn't hadn't heard him talking. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Lucien said meekly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed through his nose.

"You're jealous."

Lucien whipped around to see Feyre leaning against the door frame, a trait she had picked ip from her husband. Lucien's brow creased, "What?"

"You're jealous." Feyre repeated with a smirk.

"Of what?"

"Of the dog!" Feyre threw her arms up in exasperation, "You're jealous that you now have to share the attention that Elain gives you with Goldie."

Lucien crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "How do you know?"

"Remember when Rhys and I got our cat?"

"Yeah, I remember the day you got Star-Lord. You're a Marvel nerd."

"Yes I am, but that's besides the point." Lucien chucked at that, causing Feyre to roll her eyes. "When I adopted Star-Lord, Rhys was so jealous. When we were alone, it was fine. He acted normal. Bust as soon as the cat walked in the room, he became aloof. Defensive."

Lucien scratched the back of his neck, "What happened?"

"We had Conrad." Feyre smiled pensively. "And he learned to get over it."

The front door swung open immediately with a small squeak as Goldie came barreling inside, Elain trying (and failing) to catch up with the energetic puppy.

"While I was downstairs, Nesta texted me. She and Cassian are coming over. And so are Amren, Varian, Azriel and Thalia."

"Looks like we'll be cooking for the whole family them." Feyre smiled and went back to the kitchen, Lucien following closely behind.

As they all cooked together, they laughed and sang happily. Goldie trailed around their feet, yapping at Feyre and trying to get some pasta. Lucien found that he was looking forward to family dinner more than he ever had before.

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Elain said brightly as she laid out platters of the food they had made out across the table. Excited chatter broke out among the group as they filled their plates and dug into the food.

"This is really good, guys!" Cassian said as he twirled some of his spaghetti around his fork.

"Thanks!" Feyre said for the three of them, "Plus, there's more for all of you to take home if you want."

The sound of the front door opening drew Lucien's attention as Rhys walked into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late," Rhys said as he gave is wife a kiss on the cheek, "I got the neighbors to watch Conrad at the last minute."

"Nuala and Cerridwen?"

"Yup. Fortunately for us, they were free tonight." Rhys smiled as Feyre.

They all began to talk about different topics among one another, everything from work to politics to life in general. Feyre showed them a video of Conrad taking his first steps, which gained many squeals from the girls.

"That's my nephew!" Cassian stood and shouted before Nesta yanked him back down in his seat again.

After they had all finished their plates (with the exception of Cassian, who, despite Nesta's warning, was going for thirds), Elain brought out a sheet cake and ice cream that she had brought home from the store that day.

(As soon as Cassian saw the cake, he shoved his full plate of thirds to the side and grabbed a new one, prepared to eat dessert like no man had ever ate dessert before.)

As they all gorged on delicious cake and ice cream, Nesta abruptly stood from her chair. "Seeing as we're all here, I have an announcement to make."

Nesta waited for the table to quiet down before she began speaking again.

"I'm pregnant."

Gasps and cheers came from the table before Feyre slammed her fork down on the table. "That's not fair!"

Nesta's brows narrowed, "What do you mean, 'that's not fair'?"

Feyre stood from her chair. "I was going to announce that I'm pregnant!"

"Wait, what?" Rhys asked, startled, but the two sisters ignored him as they began to argue over who's pregnancy announcement was more important.

Ignoring his sisters-in-law, Lucien looked over to Elain with a teasing smirk, "Do you have something to tell me, love?"

She smacked his arm playfully, "No."

Lucien chuckled and kissed his wife on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Actually," Elain grinned as she stood, quieting her still arguing sisters, "We have an announcement as well."

"Not you too!" Feyre groaned.

"We've just had our first child!" Elain lifted Goldie into her arms.

The room erupted into laughter and the tension eased. Azriel and Thalia immediately called claims to godparent-ship.

Lucien looked down at the puppy, who decided to lean up and give him a big, wet lick up the side of his face. More laughter broke out among the table.

Suddenly, Amren set her glass of wine down on the table with a loud clunk. "Well, if we're all making announcements, I might as well say this now."

Amren stared down at herself and rubbed a hand over her belly. "I'm full."

Everyone burst into laughter. Except for Varian, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Lucien looked back down at his wife, who was wearing that sweet smile that had made him fall in love with her in the first place. And then he looked at Goldie, who was yapping at all of the excitement.

He could get used to this, Lucien realized. He could really get used to this.


End file.
